Aspects of this disclosure are generally related to enterprise data storage systems. Enterprise data storage systems are used to maintain relatively large data sets and support a relatively large number of concurrent users. The data storage systems may include multiple physical storage devices, possibly including storage devices of various different technology types. For example, high performance storage devices may be used for the most active or important data, whereas less costly and lower performance storage devices may be used for relatively less frequently accesses or less important data. Storage device technology types may include EFD (Enterprise Flash Drive), Fibre Channel and SATA (Serial Advanced Technology Attachment), for example and without limitation. Inactive or infrequently accessed data may be archived on even lower performance storage devices such as magnetic tape drives which may be stored offsite and require manual retrieval. Such storage devices may also be used for off-site data backup. Cloud storage is an alternative for data backup and storage of inactive or infrequently accessed data. Cloud storage providers maintain data centers with pools of physical storage devices which are accessible to enterprises via a private or public network, e.g., the internet. Cloud storage providers typically charge based on the amount of storage used, and take responsibility for maintaining availability of additional data storage resources, preventing data loss and maintaining data availability.